


Shifting Dominance

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dark Magic, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: An Elf loses everything; Her home, friends and lover.She's bought as a slave to humans, and her life becomes one of abuse, torture and rape.But, when offered a chance for vengeance, she accepts the darkness within her...and everything will burn.





	Shifting Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a Fetish story and it contains:  
> -Rape  
> -Forced Pregnancy  
> -Transgenderism  
> -Abuse  
> -Graphic Violence

 

**“We have it in us to be better, than those who are worse than us… But sometimes, you have to be the Worst of the Worst”**

**- _The Writer_**

**“Never anger the calm. For, if you do, you will draw the path of the storm over yourself. And one must always remember, the calmer the weather, the stronger the storm that will follow…”**

**- _Unknown_**

**

 

Astali ran through the burning village, dying elves screaming all around her. She screamed as she tried to summon a measly bit of magic to fight back with…

No power shone from her body. Her body was too exhausted. She didn’t have enough mana within her body.

Damn it… Damn it all!

A sudden shriek torn through her ears as more elves were slaughtered by the attacking bandits. Why? Why were they so cruel? They had been living peacefully for so long…

Astali came to halt in front of a small burning hut, horror flashing in her soul, before she dove into the flames, crying out, “Hana! Hana, where are you?!”

She came to a sudden halt, when she saw her lover’s bleeding, and broken form lying in the drying mud; the massive gash in her belly marking what killed her, but not hiding the desecrations that had been performed on her before she had died.

No…

*

Astali was in a daze, as she was lined up along side the few survivors from her village. A village that no longer existed, save as smoke and ash. She glanced at the few beside her. Maybe around twelve of them?

There were at least more than hundred elves that had been living in the village happily.

More than a hundred, reduced to 12.

She felt thick tears fall from her face. She was one of the few adults to survive. Most of the others were children.

One of the Bandits stepped forward, crossing his arms over his thick chest, “A’ight, you freaks, where’s your gold?”

Astali frowned in confusion. Gold??

Her confusion was given voice by one of the other adult elves beside her, “W-We don’t have any gold! T-the only metals we use are copper and iron. We don’t need anything else!”

The Bandit nodded vaguely at his words, before pulling out his dagger, “Right. I thought you might say that…” he tossed the blade, and it embedded itself in the skull of a young elf girl, and she fell dead, blood leaking from her head.

Astali screamed in horror, only to be slapped by a Bandit and silenced.

The Bandit who threw the knife grinned, “So… Where’s your gold?”

The Elf man who had answered before, had tears leaking from his eyes, “We’re telling the truth! We don’t use gold for anything! It’s useless!”

The Bandit threw a second dagger, this time at the Elf man, and once more a corpse fell to the ground. He stared at the ten remaining elves, “Do you all agree with what this dead fucker said?”

There was only soft sobs and sniffs from the broken elves.

The Bandit clicked his tongue in irritation, “Pathetic bunch… No gold… Silver, at least?”

Again nothing came from the elves.

The Bandit clicked his tongue again and sighed, “Fine…” He snapped his fingers and the other bandits moved forward and began to bind the ten elves, “We’ll sell ‘em! The young ‘uns should go for a nice bit, to some pervert!”

Astali’s eyes widened and she jumped forward, falling to her knees in front of the Bandit leader, “Please don’t! Just spare the children!”

He stared at her with cold eyes, “Why the fuck would I want a gold coin, when I could get a sack of them?”

*

Astali squeaked as her chains were tugged, forcing her forward. The thin, cloak, that had been draped over her body was terribly large, causing it to hang off her body, but at the same time, freakishly tight, as if it was designed to cause her as much discomfort as possible. She struggled to keep in on, and to cover her body, but the several large holes in it, seemed to have strategically placed, to reveal a obscene amount of skin, but at the same time to protect her modesty.

 

She shuddered as a human began to speak up, rattling off various details about her, “Ah, and now we have the final… _Final_ elf from the Dark Woods, near the Sea of the West! A rare specimen considering how few of this particular brand of elf remain alive! And this one stands before you, a full-grown female! and I’m sure you’re all wondering the important question… Yes, she’s still a virgin!”

Astali winced at the sudden roar that burst from the crowd, at the words from the foul human. What was so special in her being a virgin? And technically, she was not a “virgin”…

“She can be used for various things, including magic! In fact, these particular elves have a supposedly deep connection with the magic within the earth! The possibilities, she could be used for are endless!”

Used? Astali frowned in fear and uncertainty. That made her sound like an object…

“Unlike the young ones before her, this one does hold some extra value, due to her age! Considering everything, let us begin the bidding at 1500 Gol!”

“2000!”

“2500!!”

“3500!”

“4000”

Astali listened in shock, and terror, as the humans before her, continued to cry out numbers, larger and larger than before. She had no idea how the process worked, but it was clear to her, that they were trying to buy her, like… like cattle…

“15,000!!!”

The sudden massive number rang out from the crowd, like a bell, causing everyone else to fall silent.

The Announcer from before seemed just as stunned as everyone else, since it took him a few seconds to respond, “My! What a sum! 15,000 going once! …15,000 going twice! …Will no one challenge this sum? 15,000… going thrice… Gone! The Final Elf sold to number 25, for 15,000 Gol!”

*

Andrian carefully sharpened his sword. His every movement was crafted with focus and concentration. As a knight, he could do no less than his best at every task presented before him. He paused for a brief second, glancing at the edge of his sword, before continuing. He had been using this blade for almost a year now… There was only so much it could take…

He paused again, pulling his attention away from the sword. He was to an adult soon… A new blade would be a perfect sign of his coming of age. He had been considering a smaller blade for a while now. Maybe even a new weapon entirely…

He sighed and shook his head. Such desires were unbefitting of a Knight. He had to be better than that. He should cast away his desires and focus on the greater good… He sighed again. But it was so hard…

“Son…”

He jerked up at the soft, delicate voice and turned around to see the figure of his beautiful mother and a happy smile rose on his face, “Mother! You didn’t have to come to the Armoury!”

The slender woman, moved forward gracefully, wrapping her long arms around her son and hugging dearly, “Come now… I had to meet my son on his Coming-of-Age day…”

Andrian blinked, “What?”

His mother laughed lightly, “Oh, you silly boy… You always lose track of time as you work… You get that from your Father, I suppose…”

Andrian glanced out of the Armoury window and blinked at the rising sun, “Oh… I see…”

His mother patted his cheek, “Come down to the dining hall. Your father is waiting for you there.”

He nodded, following his mother out, leaving his sword and a few bits of unpolished armour. He’d have to come back as soon as he finished breakfast…

His mother’s heels made a sharp click as she walked, as compared to his soft leather boots, and he could see that his lack of sound, displeased her to a degree, especially, when she decided to speak up, “I really think you should consider leaving the Knights at this point.”

He sighed softly, “Mother…”

She quickly raised her hand, “I know, I know. Your father wanted you to learn how to take care of yourself from a young age, but haven’t you done enough, by now?”

She turned to face him, and he could see how unhappy she was, “You’ve risen in the ranks faster than anyone before you! You lead your own expeditions! You’ve earned many honours from your comrades and the people! No one would complain if you decided to take up your father’s place now, that you’re coming of age…”

He shook his head, “It’s is precisely because, I can do all those things, that I have decided to remain a knight. Besides, Father has several promising advisors, who show promise. More promise than if I were to take over…”

She sighed again, “I hope you’re right…” She continued to walk forward, before stopping again, “Your father and I… We’ve prepared a little gift for you.”

He blinked, “Oh…”

She smiled at her son, “I do think it’s something you’ll enjoy deeply. Especially considering your position…”

He blinked again. _Maybe a sword? Or another weapon, like a need?_ A large smile crossed his face and he quickly wrapped his mother in a big hug, “Thank you…”

She laughed patting his back, gently, “No need to thank us… It’s a parent’s duty to love their children…”

*

Astali shivered softly, underneath the bag, that had been thrown over her head. After being sold, she had been shoved around by several people, screamed at, beaten and battered, before finally… _Finally_ … being left alone in some dark, cold place. She had shackles around her arms, ankles and neck. She assumed they had some binding magic on them, since she could feel her mana just out of her reach.

She shifted softly, hearing her chains clink against each other. No other sound could be heard, and that frightened her. The dark silence left her alone with her thoughts and her thoughts were not happy. They were memories, replaying through her head. The memories of fire and blood. Of death and sadness.

Oh, Hana…

Astali felt tears leak from her eyes. She had no idea what happened to the others from her village. Were they still alive? Were they safe? Were they dead? She had no idea. Being alive would be good, but at the same death might be a mercy for many of them… She wanted to pray for them. Pray that where ever they were, they’d find peace…

Her stomach gurgled softly, and she shifted softly. Hunger… Even know, when she was in such pain and fear… She was still hungry. It was almost comical.

A sudden slam rang through the stagnant air, causing Astali to become rigid with panic. Someone was coming…

*

Andrian frowned as he followed his father into the dungeon, “Father… What’s down here?”

The short, but bulky man laughed joyously, “Your gift, of course!”

His gift… In a dungeon… He doubted it was a new weapon…

Andrian fell silent, with his father’s answer and continued to follow him in silence. His father was an odd man. He was very short, but his body had some unbeatable strength to it. He looked comical, but at the same time he moved with an unmockable grace. He truly was man worthy of his titles. As a Noble, he had a great deal of power, and wealth, but he had a great deal more than most nobles, which went to shove how much trust and faith was put in him.

“So, Andrian…”

He jumped at his father’s sudden statement, “Yes?!”

“I heard, you turned back an Orc invasion recently?”

Andrian frowned then blinked, “Oh, yes. I wouldn’t call it an invasion. There was a party of 10 orcs, and I think it was clear they were scouting the area, preparing for battle. I’ve instructed my comrades that we must prepare for war at the drop of a hammer, should the Orcs show up.”

His father nodded, “Good, good. You’ve learnt well, my boy.”

Andrian smiled, “I learned from the best, father.”

Another booming laugh from his father, echoed in the confined halls, “You flatter me boy!” He turned around and clapped his son on the back, causing the wind to be blown out of Andrian’s lungs, “But, I’d say that any decent human would be aware of their own superiority to those foul half-breeds, wouldn’t you say?”

Andrian nodded, “Indeed, father.”

His father nodded before continuing his walk forward, “Which, brings us to your gift!”

Ah…

“Well, there are many markers for adulthood, but I’d say you crossed many of them unintentionally as you trained and fought, so what could me and your mother do for you?”

“Well… You have-”

“A slave!”

Andrian froze, “What?”

His father turned back to him, “Don’t worry. Not a human… A half-breed. A monster slave of your own.”

Andrian’s eyes widened. Half-breeds, like Orcs, Dwarves and Lizard-men, were extremely tough, as they were savage. It was easier to kill them than to enslave them… So only the most powerful could have them as slaves. By obtaining one as a gift, it was a sign of trust, and honour; Acknowledgement for previous good deeds.

“Father… I… Thank you…”

His father let out a soft snort, “Nonsense, son… You deserve this much and more.”

He watched his father push open cell door and past it was… a figure with a bag on it’s head.

Andrian frowned, “Father… What is that?”

A soft chuckle, “…T’is an Elf, son.”

Andrian tilted his head as he moved closer to the chained figure, “An… Elf?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of them.”

Andrian nodded, “They are the most dangerous of all Half-breeds… But, they avoid other races for no apparent reason…”

His father nodded, “Indeed. They are among the fabled beings that can use a powerful magic.”

“…Magic…”

His father pointed to the Elf, “This particular fiend, apparent had some stolen gold in her village. A group of mercenaries was hired to reclaim the gold, but apparently they had already gotten rid of it.”

Andrian frowned, “She?”

“Hard to tell, isn’t it? But yes, it is a female elf.”

Andrian reached for the Bag, “May I…?”

A quick nod from his father and Andrian ripped the bag from her head and froze, “She… She looks…”

His father nodded, “Freakish, eh? I know… Those fuckin’ ears…”

Andrian fell silent, and just continued to stare in awe at those pained eyes. That quivering lip… that wrinkled nose… a bit defiant, but a bit scared… She was… She was…

“What… What can I use her for…”?

His father grinned, “Well, if you can train her right, she could be a valuable asset on the battle field with her magic.”

“Train her?”

“Aye. We can’t have an untrained slave blowing up everything and everyone, can we?”

Andrian rubbed her chin, “H… How can I train her?”

His father’s grin widened, “Simple. Break her and make her yours.”

“Break her?”

“Aye…”

Break her… The phrase was vague, but the meaning was clear. He took a step back as his erection grew hard in his trousers, “It seems foul to… touch a being like this…”

His father shrugged, “Well, rumour has it that an Elf, is the only pure half-breed due to their power… Besides, other rumours talk about the delightful nature of an elf’s pussy…”

“Father, please…”

A soft chuckle, and his father turned around, “I won’t hold anything against you. She’s yours now. You make your own choices. You’re a man now, boy!”

Andrian nodded and his father marched out happily, clearly very proud of himself. Andrian would have been lying if he said he wasn’t grateful… but he was uncertain.

This Elf…

This was the first time he had seen one.

It clearly wasn’t human. It’s slender figure, those sharp ears… It had an unearthly quality about it. But… She was not freakish. She was not like an Orc or a Dwarf. She was…

He reached out and touched her cheek, “Do you understand me?”

She stared at him silently, before nodding slowly.

“Do you have a name?”

She nodded, “…Astali.”

_What an odd sounding name…_

He nodded, pulling his hand away from her, “I see. Well, Astali… You’ve been given to me now… Will you serve me with no complaint?”

There was a sharp spark in her eyes, and her face twisted into a disgusted grimace, “Never.”

He clicked his tongue and glanced away for a second before swinging his hand; The back of his hand smacking her cheek with a resounding crack. She let out a high-pitched scream, etched with pain as she fell to the ground.  He stared unblinking at her cheek, that was already beginning to swell up. The skin had broken from his blow, and he could see blood flowing from the cut.

Even in the light of the single burning torch, that blood glittered bright red, like liquid rubies.

Red…

He swallowed.

…She wasn’t human. She Wasn’t Human.

He glanced down at his hand which had struck her and saw nothing on it. No marks… Nothing.

He turned back to the Elf… Astali… She was still on the ground, and her hand was on her cheek, trying to stop the bleeding. He could see tears streaming from her eyes, rushing down her cheeks, mingling with the blood.

He gritted his teeth, taking a step back. She wasn’t human. She wasn’t a human. She was a monster… A monster meant for his use… His use.

He quickly began to undo his trousers and advanced over the shivering elf. He gripped the thin, ratty cloak she had over her body- a sign of her cultures failings, he presumed- and tugged it lightly, and watched the fibres split from each other, as she screamed again, this time in fear as her body was completely exposed to him.

It was only here, that she noticed that he had lowered his trousers, leaving his manhood completely exposed, and she squealed in horror, “N-No! I… I can’t… with men!”

He frowned, pushing her hands aside as she tried to fend off his advances, “S… Shut up… Just… Just accept it… At least, you’ll be better off than the rest of your race…”

It wasn’t hard to take her. She was not strong, and with the chains on her body, it was easy to pin her down and force her legs apart, before shoving his penis in between them. It was his first sexual experience, but he could say with utter surety, that it was one of the best sensations he had ever felt in his life and that few things could even come close to it.

His movements felt awkward, and somewhat rough. The biggest problem was the elf. She continued to fight him, but she was just so weak, it proved to be an annoyance more than a problem. He had to slap her a few times before she finally gave up. He wasn’t sure if she had just passed out there. Regardless, he had enjoyed himself with her body, before finally coming inside her.

He used her ragged, and torn cloak to clean himself off, before pulling his own clothes back on. She wouldn’t need that cloak anymore. He’d have to restrict her food, water and clothes in order to weaken her…

He glanced back at her and he stared at her for a few seconds; Her body was covered and sweat and bruises from where he had beaten her. Her long hair had fallen over her eyes, but he could still see the marks tears had left on her cheeks. Her legs were still in that awkwardly spread position, leaving everything exposed for him to see.

A chill went through his heart. He stumbled back, quickly leaving the dungeons before pausing in the hall, gripping his chest painfully. His body had broken out into a cold sweat and his heart was beating rapidly like he had been running from something.

He was jarred by that sight. He was scared.

He had seen that scene before.

The Scene of a broken woman after rape…

How many times? How many times, had he rushed to a village, that was burning after an Orc attack, to find women, bruised, and bleeding after those fucking orcs had raped them…

All those women. How they had reacted afterward. They were broken, physically and mentally. How he had slaughtered those vile monsters…

He had raped this elf, just as those monsters raped human women…

No…

No, he was better. He was Human. He was Human. She was an elf and he was human…

He continued to repeat this mantra in his heart as he left the dungeon, the incident that he just took part in, weighing heavily on his mind.

*

Astali shifted softly on the cold stone floor. It hurt… Her entire body hurt. She was so hungry… She was so thirsty…

He had taken her… So foully.

She felt thick heavy tears drip from her eyes, as she felt a scream of anger burst from her belly. That bastard! Those fucking humans!! They killed her Lover! Her Friends! Her entire village! They sold her like… like a fucking animal!!

And now… Now! This fucking bastard… treated her like… like… She gripped her stomach and retched painfully. That foul organ… He had forced it into her…

She felt the mana deep in her body, rushing through her, ready to burst from her body… Yet, remaining trapped within her. She gritted her teeth and began to pull at the shackles on her body. These… damn things!! She could feel them blocking her magic. She didn’t know how, they did it, but it worked. It worked well.

She gripped her belly, before crawling to her knees, ignoring the splitting pain in her head, and the aching soreness over her body, before letting out another blood-curling scream. She’d never give into these bastards! She’d escape!

Somehow…

somehow…

She had to… She couldn’t stay a slave… Not like this…

*

Han tapped the counter of his bar impatiently.

He was used to customers leaving late, but generally, they were in a large party, so they paid well. It all worked out.

Right now, he was stuck with some bloody drunk, who had just been staring at his drink for the last hour. Han had no reason to kick him out. He wasn’t doing anything. But, that was the problem. This dumb bastard wasn’t doing anything.

He sighed and shook his head, before walking over to the man and tapped the counter in front of him, “Oi, bub. You gonna drink or not?”

The Man looked up and scowled at Han and clicked his tongue, before sipping his drink and wincing at the bitterness. Han narrowed his eyes at the young man. More of a boy, really. He had a distinct youthfulness around him. In fact, he was rather good looking, but he was distinctly troubled by something…

Han pondered over the situation for a few seconds, before sighing, “Something bothering you, bub?”

The Young Man glanced up and sighed shaking his head.

Han shrugged and was about to step away, when the Young Man suddenly spoke up, “Say old man… What do you think of those fucking half-breeds?”

Han blinked, “What? Orcs, Ogres and those bunch?”

The Young Man nodded, “Yeah… Dwarves and Elves too… What do you think ‘bout them?” His voice was slightly slurred, as if he couldn’t hold his liquor. His face had taken on a slightly red tinge, and there was a clear sway to his movements.

_Fucking light-weight…_

Han crossed his arms, “I can’t say I like ‘em. Why? You a knight or planning to be a knight or something?”

The Young man nodded absently, “Hm… They aren’t like us, are they?”

Han frowned, “What?”

The Young Man laughed weakly, “I mean… Look at those freaks… They ain’t like us, right? …They’re monsters…”

Han tapped his elbow slowly, “Hm… Well… I don’t know about that…”

The Young Man frowned staring up at Han, “Huh?”

Han gestured absently, “Well, I’m sure they got families and stuff, y’know? Dogs have families. Cats have families. Deer have families. They’re all a bit different from our own, but I’m sure that the half-breeds have similar things. Families. Friends. Affection. Hate and so on. I was a Knight, around 10 years ago. I remember fighting this huge army of Lizard-men. Big fuckers. Really tough. But they moved in an oddly organized fashion. Not like us, but… still… They protected each other. They were almost like a proper army.”

The Young Man’s eyes widened in shock, “No…”

Han shrugged, “You should have learned this at some point if you planned on being a knight. You know what those smart fuckers say, ‘Know your enemy, better than your friends’, or something like that…”

The Young Man gripped his head, “They can’t be like us… then… then… I’m…”

Han shook his head, “No, you’re wrong about that. We’re not like then.”

The Young man quickly brightened and a sloppy grin sprouted on his face, “We’re not?”

Han nodded, “We have it in us to be better them. To be kinder. To… not be the monsters.”

The Young Man’s smile quickly faded and he stared down at the glass in his hand. He stared at it intently and silently for a few seconds, before pushing it on the counter, half-finished and rising up, “I… I have to… I have to go…”

Han watched the Young Man stumble out, rather rapidly, before glancing at the glass, and tossing the alcohol out of it, clicking his tongue in irritation. The drunk fucker…

He didn’t even pay his due.

*

Andrian stumbled slowly, swaying as alcohol sloshed around within him, ruining his balance. He fell against the wall, breathing slowly, closing his eyes as he contemplated everything…

“Andrian”

He glanced back, and his scowl deepened, when he saw his mother’s figure. She was wearing a cream coloured nightgown, that matched her motherly nature. She had a deeply worried frown on her face, as she examined her drunk, swaying son.

“Andrian… You’re-”

He spat in front of her, “It’s all your fault. You and father… If you didn’t get that… fucking elf…”

She frowned in confusion, “The Elf? What’s wrong with the elf? Did she cast some magic on you? Please, Andrian, let us help you…”

Andrian smirked at her, “Magic? The fucking female doesn’t need magic…” He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, feeling tears leak from his eyes, “Oh, fuck me… What did I do…? She… I did such horrible things to her…”

His mother quickly moved forward and placed her hand on his back gently, “Andrian… Ever since we gave you that Elf, you’ve been like this… Despondent and depressed. For the last few weeks, you spend so much time down there with it. The servants who clean up, say… say you batter the elf brutally… That if, we didn’t call mages to heal it and maintain it, you’d have killed her by now…”

He suddenly straightened, slapping his mother’s hand away, “D-Don’t! D-Don’t call… Don’t call her, that!”

She jerked back in confusion, as servants gathered around from the screaming, “Don’t call who, what??”

Andrian felt as though his mind had been cleared for the first time in weeks, “T-the elf! Don’t call her that! Don’t call her, an _It_! S-She’s a person, like us! H-her name is Astali!”

His mother frowned in confusion, “She’s an elf, Andrian! She’s not a person!”

Andrian waved his hand wildly, “N-no! She’s like us! She’s… I… I have to talk to her.”

Immediately, leaving his mother and the servants around them in confusion, Andrian took off like an arrow from a bow, straight for the dungeon.

*

Astali, shivered softly on the thick stone slab, in her dungeon, massaging her gravid womb.

The cold moonlight, was almost comforting, as compared to her daily hell. Every day, for the last few months, she had been that bastard’s toy. He’d come down and rape her. Then he’d beat her, till she bled. Then, he’d cry over her. then he’d rape her again. Sometimes, he’d rant about various things. About how much he hated her, was a common subject.

When he had impregnated her, he showed no remorse. His actions were only amplified. However, Astali had given up at that point. She had resigned herself to protecting the child growing in her womb, over fighting back. She hated that it was the child of this monster, but she did not want to blame the child for the sins of the father. She’d still protect it…

She heard the heavy locks, slide open, and she watched the door open to her own confusion. What…?

Astali froze in horror, when she saw her tormentor stumble in, reeking of foul alcohol. No… If he began to beat and rape her twice a day, she wouldn’t be able to… She struggled to shift to her knees. She had to beg… She had no other option anymore. Silence wouldn’t help her anymore. She had to beg…

“P-Please… Forgive me.”

She froze as soon as those slurred words echoed in the dungeon around them. She watched Andrian fall to his knees, and bow in front of her, “I’ve… I’ve hurt you so much… Forgive me.”

What…

What… was…

…

What was… this… this… _FUCKING BASTARD_ …

After… after months… MONTHS of raw torture! Of Abuse! Of RAPE! He had put a _fucking_ child in her belly! He had beaten her with that child in her! and now… NOW. After all that! He had the… the fucking gall, to demand forgiveness, like this!! In this pathetic manner!!!

He wanted forgiveness…

…forgiveness…

“Fine…”

Andrian looked up at her, “Y-you…”

She nodded, “I’ll forgive you…”

A bright smile split his ugly face, “You… You’ll…”

She raised one slender hand slowly, “Not so fast… You… You hurt me… so much…”

He froze and nodded stiffly, “I… I did…”

“You put a child in me… a child I did not want…”

“I’ll… I’ll take responsibility.”

She frowned, “Responsibility?”

He nodded, “I’ll… I’ll take care of the child myself. I’ll raise it as my own.”

She stared at him with half closed eyes, “You will, will you?”

He nodded slowly.

Astali sighed softly and glanced at the moon outside. A full moon… how beautiful… how perfect…

She turned back to the kneeling man, “Sleep with me.”

He froze, “W-what?”

She nodded, “Sleep with me, as you would sleep with a lover…”

He shook his head, “I can’t…”

_Pathetic bastard… after months of rape, you dare…_

She smiled, “Come now… I will forgive you soon… This is to help you atone…”

He blinked and smiled, “It… it will…”

She nodded and held out her arms, “Come… Embrace me.”

He jumped to his feet and stumbled forward, wrapping his hands around her and she winced at the intense pressure. She could hear him whispering, “I’ll take care of you… and our child… I’ll take care of everything… I’ll…”

_Oh, shut up, you… pathetic excuse of a man…_

She shook her chains softly, “A lover, would not have chains on, would they?”

He pulled back and glanced at her shackles, shaking his head, “N-No!” He quickly rushed out and back, now holding a ring of keys and after a short fumbling, a key was pushed into the shackles, and one by one, they all fell away, leaving her wrists and ankles, sore and bruised, but free after so long.

She sighed happily, massaging her wrists, stretching for the first time in months, “Oh, thank you…”

He nodded, “O-Of course!”

She grinned at him, “Now come. Sleep beside me.”

He blinked and nodded, moving to lie beside her, until she stopped him, “I don’t think you need your clothes….”

He blinked again and grinned, “Of… Of course!”

She watched him undress sloppily, and slowly. Terrible bastard… He wanted to be forgiven…

Forgiveness always comes at a price, determined by one’s own sins.

Astali licked her lips in anticipation, at the massive juicy price that would be put on the pathetic fuck before her.

*

Andrian winced at the bright sunlight shone through the small window in the dark wall. What the fuck… Where was…?

Andrian glanced around. The dungeon…?

Oh yeah… Last night… Astali… Andrian had been forgiven… She forgave him… But, he’d have to… He’d have to…

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Andrian glanced to the side and saw Astali sitting crossed-legged, staring at him from the shadows. Andrian felt his face twist in confusion at her cold expression. Why was she sitting…

He slowly moved to sit up, “As… Astali? What’s wrong?” Hm… His voice sounded off… Like it wasn’t his own…

A small smile slowly split Astali’s face as she rose to her feet and began to step into the light, “Oh nothing… Everything is perfect…”

Andrian’s eyes widened in shock, as he took in body. She wasn’t wearing any clothes, but that wasn’t striking. What was striking was all the tattoos over her body. Her arms and chest were covered in dark lines and curves, that crossed over each other and wound around her body, gracefully. Beautiful, black designs. Almost minimalistic in their design, with a great deal of exposed skin, but that didn’t stop each tattoo from radiating some dark power.

Astali raised her hand and glanced at it, “I’ve never used dark magic before… I don’t think any elf has used it for hundreds of years…” She glanced away from her hand back at Andrian, “You should be proud that you and your kind pushed me this far…” Black lightning flashed all around her as she strolled around the room.

Andrian swallowed, “Y-Y-You…”

She nodded, “Yes, I tricked you…”

“I… I tried to apologize…”

She gave Andrian a dry stare, “For raping me and beating me, half to death every day for the last few months? I’m sure that apology was going to help me a lot.”

Andrian swallowed deeply, “A-Are you going to kill me?”

She frowned in confusion, before breaking into a small smile and strolling around Andrian, “Of course not! Why would I ever want to kill the mother of my child!”

…Huh?

Andrian glanced down and choked softly, “Wha… Wha…?”

Soft, budding breasts, bloomed on his chest, over a swollen, tight belly. His waist, felt oddly narrow and slender. His skin was so very delicate… His hair felt slightly longer as it fell over his eyes. An odd absence between his legs made his body tremble softly. No… No…

Astali grinned as she moved behind him, the dark lightning flashing once more. As it flashed, a symbol rose up from the surface of his gravid belly. A complex and intricate series of lines within a circle. He groaned as he felt a throbbing power, burned within the symbol.

Astali sighed happily, “It’s so wonderful, to enjoy myself like this…” She gently moved her fingers along Andrian’s shoulders, “But don’t worry. I won’t hurt you… Andria…”

He blinked and turned to look up, “A-Andria…?”

She nodded, “Well, I figured, it sounded a lot more… womanly, than Andrian, considering, I’ve made you, my bitch…”

He shook his head and tried to stand and push her off. He had to get out of here! He had to find a mage and undo this! He had made a mistake; after everything he did, he had been stupid enough to believe that he could do something like apologize. What was wrong with him?!

He could feel strength in his limbs. She may have forced him into the shape of a woman, but he still had his strength and training. This would take a second.

Then he felt his arm snap backwards, the crack of bone resonating in the halls.

He screamed in pain, falling to his knees as Astali’s face was painted with concern, as her voice dripped with sarcasm, “Oh, dear, did that hurt?”

He gritted his teeth, “What… did you…?”

She waved her hand vaguely, “Well, I can’t really have you stay with me, if you tried to kill me, can I?”

He groaned in pain softly, as she continued softly, “You won’t be able to hurt me… or disobey me. But I won’t hurt you like you hurt me.”

A soft light burst into existence on her fingertip and she touched his shoulder gently and he sighed with relief as his arm righted itself, “You’re just going to stay with me…”

He gritted his teeth, “I… Won’t…”

She stared silently for a few seconds, “Maybe, a bit of teaching…”

The dark tattoos over her body began to coil like snakes, as Astali reached down and pinched his collar bone. His eyes widened, and he screamed. He screamed like his body was on fire. Like a thousand needles were crawling under his skin. Like he was being eaten by thousands upon thousands of insects.

“It hurts, doesn’t it”

Oh, it hurt…

“This is what it felt like… Day after day…”

Oh god…

“And then… the innocent child within me… Imagine how scared I was for it…”

No…

“I loved that child. I didn’t want it, but I didn’t hate it. It was my child, after all…”

My child…

“I had to protect it, as much as I could…”

Protect it…?

Astali sighed and pulled her hand away, the dark tattoos uncoiling, and Andrian groaned, collapsing on the ground, shivering in pain, “I don’t gain anything from hurting you… Besides, I have another target.”

He groaned softly and Astali clicked her tongue in irritation, before crouching and gripped his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her, “Listen up. You’re coming with me, whether you like it or not. Okay?”

He nodded weakly.

She nodded, “Good. Now, you’re going to follow me, without question, without fighting.”

Another nod.

“You’re going to stay by my side and if you even try to disobey again… Remember, I don’t want to hurt you… But, that doesn’t mean I won’t. Are we clear?”

“Y… Yes…”

Astali smiled, “Good… Now… What’s your name?”

“An… Andrian…”

She slapped his hard, “What is your name?”

“Andri… Andrian…”

The Darkness coiled around her hand again and she slapped again, “What… is… your… name?”

“An… Andria… Andria…”

Astali smiled, “Good girl… Good girl… and what are you?”

The girl’s lips quivered softly, “I’m… I’m your bitch…”

Astali nodded, “That’s right, you’re my bitch and the meat-sack that carries my child.”

Andria nodded, sweat dripping from her body, as she trembled with fear and pain, “I’m… I’m your bitch and your meat sack…”

Astali gently massaged Andria’s cheek, “Good girl…” She glanced at the open door and her smile widened.

“Now. Let’s burn everything to the ground, hm?”

*

Johanan sighed as he poked his breakfast, before glancing at his wife, who was sitting beside him, staring down sadly, “You say, he ran to the dungeon immediately after that?”

Tali nodded sadly, “Indeed. I fear that that Elf has had a bad influence on Andrian…”

Johanan sighed, rubbing his chin, “I had hoped that it would have helped him learn how to be a bit stronger… You know, take control.”

“As did I, dear.”

He nodded, “Yes, well… It seems that he’s become obsessed with it… in a bad way…”

His wife gasped softly, “You don’t think he’s fallen in love with it?”

He shuddered softly, “I should hope not…” He paused as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth and chewed it slowly, “But… we should probably get rid of that Elf.”

Tali blinked and frowned, “Wouldn’t he react badly to that?”

Johanan waved his hand absently, as he continued to eat, “Perhaps, but Andrian is a smart boy. He’s mature for his age. He might be angry at first, but he’ll come to understand our choices with time. But that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is getting that foul half-breed away from our son.”

Tali thought on his words and nodded, “He is a smart child… I suppose it is for the best.”

“L-Lord? M-Madam?”

Johanan and Tali looked up and saw a maid standing at the door. She looked rather pale, and she seemed to be sweating profusely.

“Hm. What?”

“T-There’s s-someone h-here t-to talk t-to you…”

Johanan frowned, “I don’t talk to anyone during a meal. Have them wait in my study.”

“L-Lord… I-I don’t think they-”

The Maid’s words were cut short, when her body collapsed to the floor and her head, following it a few seconds after, blood flying everywhere, staining the walls, carpets and table.

Tali let out a shrill scream and Johanan shot to his feet in shock, “What-”

“ _Sit_ ”

A soft voice echoed through the hall. As soon as it hit Johanan’s ears, he felt his knees bend against his will and he collapsed back on to his chair, as Tali continued to scream in shock.

“ _Silence_ ”

Johanan watched in shock as his wife’s mouth immediately shut, her eyes bulging in horror. He tried to open his own mouth to speak, and found no sound emerged from his throat. What was going on? Who was doing this?

He watched the doors of the hall open slowly, and horror grew within him, when he saw the Elf walk in followed by a pregnant woman. The Elf, was wearing a strange, loose robe, made of some dark cloth, darker than a pitch-black night. He wasn’t even sure if it was black, or if light just couldn’t see the dress… The Pregnant woman had short hair and was wearing no clothes. The only thing on her body was a tight metal shackle around her throat, that was connected to a thick steel chain that was held by the elf. There was something forced between the Pregnant Woman’s legs; A rod of sorts, and he could imagine the purpose of it.

He gritted his teeth as his eyes widened in anger. _Damn it! How did she get out? What happened to Andrian? Did she kill him? Was she going to kill us?_

The Elf stared at the couple for a few seconds before glancing around the hall, “…You have a nice castle…”

Johanan shrugged, unable to reply.

The Elf seemed to realize this and chuckled softly, “Oh, pardon me…” She pointed at Johanan, “ _You. Speak freely._ ”

He coughed a few times, as his throat was freed from her dark magic and he glared at her, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, bitch?!”

The Elf shrugged, strolling around, tugging the chain lightly, making the Pregnant woman follow her silently, “My village didn’t have anything as grand as this… Some days we didn’t even have much food…” She rubbed her wrist absently, “But, we had each other… We were not always happy, but we were content…”

She glanced towards the couple and her dry stare became darker, “Then those Bandits attacked… I watched so many die…”

“We were not responsible-”

The Elf interrupted Johanan’s excuse, “They used something… They set up some sort of barrier… My mana drained so rapidly… I could barely fight back…” She sighed softly, “My lover was killed by the bandits…”

“We did not-”

She nodded, “I know… I have no intention of blaming you for that. But…” She touched a large, bright tapestry and stared at it for a few seconds, before sparks flew from her fingers igniting it, “I do hold a grudge against you all for… other reasons…”

Johanan gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the beautiful tapestry burn, igniting other things around it, “What have you done?”

The Elf shrugged, “I freed myself from your shackles. I have no intention of letting humans bind me again.”

“Are you going to kill us?”

She remained silent for a few seconds before shaking her head, “No… I don’t think so…”

Johanan let out a sigh of relief.

“Death would only be a mercy.”

He stiffened at the Elf’s words.

“Death… cannot quench the fires of Rage and Wrath…”

He swallowed, “We did not-”

The Elf tilted her head, “You call anything ‘Not human’… A Monster. A half-breed.” She snapped her fingers and Johanan jumped when an ear-splitting crack resonated through the room, and his wife let out a soundless scream from her sealed mouth. He glared at the elf, “What have you done?!”

She waved her hand absently, pushing the smoke, that was building up around, “I shattered her legs into a few pieces. It might be hard to see under that big dress… But, don’t worry. With some treatment, she’ll be okay… But she’ll be crippled for the rest of her life…”, she shrugged softly, “I don’t really like hurting mothers…”

Johanan swallowed, his eyes darted around. Someone must have seen the smoke… There had to be someone coming… With enough mages, they’d be able to stop this freak… He just had to delay…

“What… What have you done to the rest of the servants?”

The Elf paused, thinking on the question, “I killed some… I maimed others… I do believe that a few of them escaped… I didn’t hunt them. I’m not a monster…”

Ah… Then there was help coming…

“W-Who’s that woman then? A hostage?”

The Elf glanced back at the Pregnant and for the first time, her impassive expression morphed into a smile of joy and affection, “Oh, her? No… Not a hostage… She carries my baby. I cannot leave her. She’ll stay with me.”

Johanan blinked in surprise. That was unexpected… He focused on the Woman. She hadn’t said anything. Her body looked slightly bruised, but at the same time, she looked oddly… “fresh”. Her short hair was rather unkempt, and she had a certain youth about her, but that youth was undercut by the maturity of her advanced pregnancy. She had a strange familiarity about her… But he was quite sure he had never seen her before.

“I… I see. W-Who is she? I’ve never seen her around the castle.”

The Elf glanced back in shock, “You’ve…? Really?” She glanced at Tali, who was crying silently from the pain, “…I think your wife recognizes her…” A dark grin split the Elf’s face.

Johanan frowned in confusion, “W… What? What are you talking about?”

The Elf began to giggle softly, “Are you suuree?” Her words came out in a soft singing tone, mocking him, “Take a good look at this delicate little lady…” She danced around, stepping behind the pregnant woman. The Elf reached over and began to play with the rod that had been forced into the Woman’s groin, causing her to squeal and moan softly, “Look at her closely… Don’t you see the resemblance?”

Johanan gritted his teeth, “No, I don’t! Who is she?”

The Elf’s smile faded slightly, “How disappointing…” She snapped her fingers and pointed at Tali, “ _You. Speak_ ”

Tali’s mouth opened and she began to sob freely, “Oh… Oh, Andrian…”

Johanan froze. _What?_

The Elf grinned, “I suppose the bond between mother and child is something special… But, her name isn’t ‘Andiran’. It’s Andira. It’s a bit more befitting of her present figure, wouldn’t you agree?”

Johanan’s eyes bulged out of his head, “No… No, that isn’t possible… Andrian is a man… You couldn’t have…”

The Elf snapped her fingers again, her dry stare returning, “Andria. Get it right.”

Johanan gritted his teeth, before roaring, “YOU BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SON! A HUMAN!! YOU-”

The Elf sighed softly and released Andria, who collapsed to her knees, letting out a soft cry of relief, before pointing to Johanan, “ _You. Your eyes are on fire_.”

He frowned in confusion, “What-?”

Then he heard the sizzling. His sight began to fade, rapidly, as the sound began to become louder and the stench of burning flesh filled is nostrils. He began to scream like a mad man, when the bright flames, that he would never see, burst from his eye sockets. Tali, screamed along with him, in terror. They both screamed together, stuck in their chairs, unable to move due to the Elf’s commandment.

The Elf nodded softly, “Hmm… Yes…” She glanced around the smoke-filled room and clicked her tongue, “This is irritating… _Smokeless.”_

Johanan could smell clean air, as the smoke began to move out of the room, but it didn’t stop the screams from rushing out of his throat. Oh god… the flames… his eyes… His eyes… He couldn’t see, but those terrible flames…

“ _Stop_ ”

Immediately, Johanan could feel the flames vanish from his, now, hollow eye sockets, but the burning sensation remained, as soft noises of pain slipped from his lips.

He heard the soft footsteps of the Elf, move closer to him, and then her voice entered his ear in a dark whisper, “How is it? You saw the world in black and white. Now, see only black.”

He gritted his teeth, “You… bitch…”

“Your last sight will be your lovely bitch of a daughter… Pregnant with _my_ child… Isn’t that lovely?”

He laughed weakly, “We’ll… We’ll save him…”

He screamed when he felt a blade chop down on several fingers, severing them from his hand, as the elf whispered, “Her… Her. Get it right, unless, you want to lose the rest of your fingers…”

He gritted his teeth in agony, as warm blood leaked over his hand and chair, “People… would have noticed what you’ve done… You may be strong… But… But, you won’t be able to fight all the human mages, hunting you… ten of them… twenty of them…” He barked out a pained laugh, “Our entire army will hunt for you! Your entire kind! Every elf will die! You all will die, and I will reclaim my son!”

He screamed as she sighed and severed the rest of his fingers, “Hm… Yes… That does sound terrifying… and maybe your threat would have some effect…” He could hear a strange glee in her words, “If… If I hadn’t slaughtered everyone in this bloody town before I came here…”

Johanan felt his broken smile slip from his lips as he heard the Elf laugh, softly and maniacally, “N… No… Impossible… We… We should have heard…”

“Hm… Well… You humans underestimated the power of Dark Magic… The magic, born within few Elves of each generation… Our Dark Magic is what your ancestors feared. But, we sealed it, because we pitied your weak humans… and you decided to take advantage of our good will… Perhaps, if you were lucky, to find a kinder elf… They might have borne your torture and not fought back…”

“No…”

The Elf’s voice was tinged with such terrifying dark, joy, “But, you got the short straw and got stuck with me.”

He heard her rise and step away from him, “Don’t worry. There are a few humans still left. I doubt, you’ll be able to raise an army in the near future…”

Johanan gritted his teeth. He couldn’t even cry in frustration. This couldn’t be… This couldn’t be…

The Elf sighed happily, “Well… I’m sure someone will come to look for you both soon… I wonder what you’ll tell them…”

Tali’s voice popped up on the side, “Please… Leave… Leave her… Don’t take away my child…”

There was silence for a few seconds, before the Elf spoke up, “…Hm… Alright then. Let’s ask her.”

Johanan frowned in confusion, as the Elf asked Andrian, “Come now, little girl… Where do you want to go?”

A voice, Johanan hadn’t heard suddenly pipped up, “W…What?”

The Elf spoke up again, “Come on, little bitch… I’m giving you the choice now… Stay with your parents and go back to your old life… as, Andrian” The Elf inched closer to Andrian, “As the man you once were, or… Stay with me. As my Bitch. As my meat-sack. As my womb… As Andria. As my woman…”

Johanan also began chuckling again. What a stupid being… He swallowed once and spoke up as loud as he could, “Come on, Andrian! Get away from that freakish monster!”

He waited for a reply for a few seconds, before frowning, “Andrian?”

Once again, that unknown voice pipped up, “I…”

Johanan’s grin widened. _That’s it…_ “Come back to us, son!”

“I…” That unknown voice was drenched with hesitation and fear. And it was only then, did Johanan realize that the voice carried a terribly female quality to it, “I… I’m not… Andrian…”

The Elf’s voice was bursting with joy, “That’s right… Who are you then?”

“I’m… I’m Andria…”

“Good girl… and what are you?”

“I’m… I’m your bitch… and your meat-sack…”

“And?”

There was dense silence, before Andria spoke up, “…And your womb…”

The Elf’s voice relaxed gently, “Yes… Good Girl… So there. I’m barely taking her… She’s just coming with me.”

Tali didn’t even respond, her voice was a series of broken sobs. Johanan simply remained silent as he stared into his eternal darkness.

The Elf laughed lightly, one last time, “Well then… Goodbye. I hope we never meet again.”

And then with a soft _woosh_ , they were gone.

And all that was left, was a crippled couple, in a shattered castle, in the middle of a burning town.

 

And the smoke blew softly, in the wind.

**

The Young Elf lad blew his flute softly, as his brother clicked his tongue, making the small mules that were pulling the cart move faster. The notes that came from his instrument, were not graceful, but were reaching that point. He had been practising for a great deal of time and he was rather proud of himself.

He put his flute down and glanced over to his brother, “Brother… Why do we bring all this to the Witch?”

The Brother bonked his younger brother on the head, “She’s not a Witch. Stop calling her that.”

“But she uses Dark magic…”

“It’s a misnomer! It’s just powerful magic! Mother can use it too.”

“But she…”

“Enough!” The Brother let out the word forcefully, “She gives us various things that help us, like medicine. Besides, it rude to spare a few things, to those who need it.”

The Young Elf blinked and nodded, “I guess…”

His brother nodded, “That’s right. So, you be nice to her! If you try to be rude, I’ll kick all the way home!”

The Young Elf remained silent for a few seconds, “Does she actually enslave people?”

“What? No!”

“But… The other kids say that she has a slave…”

His Brother smacked his forehead and sighed, “Slave… That’s her wife!”

“But, she’s human!”

“So?”                                                                 

The Young Elf just stared at his brother, before speaking, “It’s just…”

“Sh!” The Brother suddenly gestured, “We’re here.”

The Young Lad looked up and saw a small stone hut. Right in front of it, he could see her. The Witch and her slave. Immediately, he could see, that the Slave was not exactly a slave, nor did the Witch, look like a witch.

The “Witch”, looked like a tall, Elf woman, much like their elder sister. She wore a light, loose outfit, that seemed to flutter in the wind, but darkly contrasted with the dark tattoos that were shifting underneath her clothes.

The “Slave”, was a human; A rare sight here. Not only that, she was pregnant. She was wearing a soft small top, that exposed her gravid tummy.

The two were talking to each other lightly, until they noticed the two brothers approaching. The “Witch” stepped forward, while the “Slave” remained seated watching them, smiling softly at them, “Hello again… You’ve brought your brother with you this time?”

The Elder Brother nodded, “Yes. I’ll be taking over father’s farm soon, so he’ll be taking over my job soon.”

The “Witch” nodded, turning to the Young Elf, “Hello, young one.”

The Young Elf glanced behind at the Human, who had remained seated, “Isn’t she going to come over?”

The “Witch” shook her head, “No… I like to keep her there.”

The Young Elf found her wording strange, but decided to shrug it off, as he and his brother began to lift the small boxes from the cart, and taking them to a small shed, a small distance from the hut. The Brother smiled at the “Witch” softly, “How is the baby?”

The “Witch” laughed softly, placing her hand on her cheek, “Oh, she’s asleep with her big sister inside. She’s only started sleeping properly since last week. The poor thing…”

The Young Lad blinked, “You have kids?”

The “Witch” nodded, “Two daughters, and we’re expecting another.”

The Lad nodded, “I saw that… Will they ever come to the village to play?”

The “Witch” nodded again, with a gentle smile, “When they’re old enough.”

The Lad grinned nodding, as he marched into the shed, before dropping the box inside, as his brother continued to talk with the Slender Elf lady. She didn’t seem too bad… Especially if she gave the village medicine and things…

He continued to march back and forth, from the cart to the shed as the Lady Elf and his brother continued their conversation. Hmpf! Leaving him to do all the work…

“Hello…”

He jumped the soft voice, turning around and staring at the Pregnant Lady, who had somehow managed to sneak up on him. She raised her hands softly, “I’m sorry, if I scared you…”

He blinked and shook his head, “N-No… Just… Just surprised…”

She nodded softly, rubbing her belly gently, glancing away, “Sorry…”

He nodded with her, “’S okay… D-Do you need something?”

She hesitated for a few seconds before speaking, “You both come from an Elf Village?”

He frowned, before nodding again, “Yeah… Why?”

She hesitated again, glancing down at her belly, before glancing back at the hut, “C… Could you tell me where-”

“ _Andria.”_

The Pregnant Lady shuddered softly before turning to face the Lady Elf who was walking towards them slowly, “Andria… What are you doing here?”

The Pregnant lady, Andria, swallowed softly, “Just… Just talking…”

“You shouldn’t be here. You should be resting.”

Andria blinked and nodded, “Yes… Yes ma’am…”

The Lady Elf sighed softly, “Go back in, with the children. I’ll join you soon.”

Andria nodded, before turning and walking into the hut silently, without a word. The Lady Elf turned to the Lad and smiled, “I’m sorry about that. She’s a bit fragile… She doesn’t understand a lot about her surroundings. I prefer to keep her here… With me.”

The Lad blinked a few times, “Oh. Oh, okay. Sure.”

“I’d appreciate it, if you… tried not to talk to her without me there.”

“…Sure.”

The Elf Lady smiled and nodded, as she moved back to his brother and continued to talk with him. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but that didn’t concern him. He stared at the hut, slightly confused.

The Elf Lady may not have been a Witch… But, it sure felt like that Andria was a Slave…

**

“So… Andria… What did you ask that boy?”

“N-Nothing…”

“You asked him something…”

“J-Just i-if he was from t-the elf village…”

“You always know, where they come from… What did you really want to ask him?”

“…I… I wanted to know where the village was…”

“You don’t need to know.”

“I… I could go with you… A-And the babies! W-We could all go together and-!”

“ _Andira_ ”

“Ah… I’m… I’m s-sorry…”

“What have I told you?”

“I… I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“And?”

“I… I just have to stay here with you…and… and our babies…”

“That’s right. Because…?”

“Because… I’m just… I’m just your bitch… Womb and… and Meat-Sack…”

 

“That’s right…Andria. You’re my toy… and you’re only for _my_ pleasure.”

“O-Only your pleasure…”

“That’s right… Good girl… Good girl…”

 

 

Now. Let’s have some more fun.

 

 

THE END.


End file.
